


Better Late Than Never

by SorakuFett



Series: A Normal Life [9]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I Love You, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Simultaneous Orgasm, finding happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorakuFett/pseuds/SorakuFett
Summary: Everyone has seen it. For years, Makoto and Ryuji wanted to be closer, but they were both afraid of the other saying no. But after their friends pushed them together, they've found that those fears were, to say the least, unfounded.





	Better Late Than Never

He always loved a nice, peaceful cuddle.

Ryuji sat lengthwise on the couch in Makoto's apartment, with the woman herself sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped around her. He playfully nuzzled his face into her shoulder, prompting a girlish giggle from the now-hardened detective. 

"I love that I can make ya laugh like that, y'know," he spoke into her shoulder. "Makes me feel all... warm and fuzzy and shit inside."

His eloquence (or lack thereof) aside, there was something to be said for his boyish smile and attitude. Of course, he had grown up in the years since their time as Skull and Queen, but he still retained his youthfulness. However, right now it was particularly heartwarming to hear him so happy.

A few months ago, after some pushing from Akira, Ann and Yusuke, all three experts on not passing up opportunities for healthy relationships, Makoto talked with Ryuji. Makoto had been attracted to him for a good long while, and as she would find out, he had been attracted to her, too. Ever since seeing her Awakening all those years ago. The burning fire in her heart ignited his own and, together with the other Thieves, they turned that flame onto the evils of society.

Makoto's Awakening had totally shifted her world view. For a good long while, she was attracted to Akira, and felt a little heartbroken learning of his true love with Sadayo, but she let that go in time. She didn't expect herself to fall for Ryuji, however he, too, fell for another girl in college by the name of Sachiko. However, about 10 months back, Ryuji caught Sachiko cheating on him, breaking up with her almost on the spot. For a while, he wasn't quite the same jovial Ryuji Sakamato  they all knew and loved.

When Makoto asked him out a few months ago, he could scarcely believe it. But as it turned out, they had a lot of fun on their first date. With a renewed excitement, they started going out, clearly quite happy with each other. And all that lead to this moment, Ryuji kissing her bare shoulder, his cheek rubbing against the fabric of her tank top.

"Warm and fuzzy... Sometimes I wish there were more... sophisticated words for feelings like this," she mused, relaxing in his arms.

"Eh... why complicate somethin' like this?" Ryuji responded. "It ain't like words'll even do it justice, anyway..."

"I suppose you're right," Makoto said. She felt a shiver as Ryuji's kissing moved to her neck. Despite appearances, he was very gentle and soft when being intimate. As he kissed her, his hands moved around her body, sensually caressing and massaging her. He was surprisingly good with his hands, much to Makoto's delight. Part of her wanted to stay like this forever, but tonight, she had a particular plan in mind. 

She took his hands and held them away as she turned around to face him, bracing her arms on each side of Ryuji's head as she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was sensual and hot, evoking a clear physical reaction in both of them. In contrast to the brash faux-blond P.E. teacher, the soft-spoken brunette police officer was actually quite the aggressive lover, which suited Ryuji just fine. She sucked on his lips with an almost animal passion, especially when he ventured his hands to lightly grope her rear. Pulling back from the kiss, she stared into his big brown eyes with her own striking reddish-brown eyes.

She sighed, her breath hot on his face. "We're such idiots for waiting so long to do this," she said.

It was a sentiment he shared, but he knew that the two of them had a lot of fun in the time since they started dating. It felt right, better than it had with Sachiko or even Ann, all those years ago, even before Shujin. He and Makoto had so much fun hanging out, eating good food, catching movies and other things people their age did on dates.

More than anything, though, he had to know if this was something real. They sat in silence for a while before Ryuji spoke up.

"So... I've really enjoyed all of this... but..." he started, not exactly sure how to finish his thought. "What I wanna know is... is this gonna turn into something? Something good?"

The question threw her a little off guard. Then again, considering his experience, she should have expected it.

"Do you want it to?" she asked.

He contemplated for a moment. What if something awkward happened? Makoto was a valued friend, the kind you can't ever replace.  _If I fuck up what we already have..._ he thought to himself, before dismissing the very notion. This wasn't some dirty little flame. This was Makoto Niijima. Ace Detective and ex-Phantom Thief. He knew everything she was capable of, and betrayal wasn't on that list. He took a deep breath.

"Y-yeah... Yeah, I think I do."

Makoto blushed and smiled at that. "... So do I." She leaned in to kiss him, the smiles on their lips somehow adding something to it. She moved to whisper something in his ear.

 

"Now... take off your shirt and lie back," she ordered. The command sent a shiver down his spine. He'd never felt quite like that before, but he knew one thing for sure: he liked it. He removed his red t-shirt and laid back, stretching out his legs behind her on the couch and placing his head on the pillow behind him.

Makoto ran her hands across his body. She had seen him without a shirt time and time again and, while she had always admired his toned body, something about the context of this sight before her aroused her. Perhaps it was the way he so obediently followed her order. Perhaps it was those small, nearly faded scars on his body, ancient keepsakes of their time as heroes in the shadows. A small patterned patch she never quite noticed before caught her eye.

"How did you get this one? The burn here on your right shoulder... it  _is_ a burn, isn't it?"

He looked over at his shoulder, inspecting it. "Oh, that? That's actually more recent than ya think. I accidentally dropped my phone while I was cooking somethin' and when I leaned down to pick it up, my shoulder touched the stove. This little burn down here is from the same thing," he said, pointing to a much smaller burn further down his upper arm, sort of curved in shape.

"When did it happen?"

"Oh, God... sometime last year, maybe? I don't really remember," he chuckled. "You'd think I would..."

"Well," Makoto continued as she continued running her hands up and down his torso idly. "It hardly matters now, I suppose." Then she began grinding her hips back and forth, teasing him.

"Couldn't agree more..." Ryuji replied. He slid his hands up and down the firm legs that now straddled him. 

Makoto reached down with a smirk and slowly lifted her grey tank top. Ryuji was quite glad that she wasn't in the habit of wearing a bra at home, affording him a view of her perfectly-sized breasts. But more than just that, her whole body was hot. Her job required she work out a lot, and it certainly showed. Her abs were nice and hard, the kind that got a fitness buff like Ryuji really going. His eyes trailed along her body, seeing a few old Thief scars to match his own, including one particular one just above her left hip. A perfect circular burn mark, left by the laser pistol of one Goro Akechi. He moved his hand up, tracing two fingers over it.

Ryuji always thought it was cool, being the world's first laser gun scar.

Instinctively, Makoto leaned down, pressing her chest against Ryuji's, ensnaring his lips into a passionate kiss. Ryuji bucked his hips up instinctively, grinding against Makoto. She playfully pushed back against him, a devious look on her face.  _She's really confident with this stuff_ _,_ Ryuji thinks to himself. It only serves to arouse the both of them more. Makoto slides down his body, a look of hunger and arousal in her eyes. 

 

She undid the button and zipper of his cargo pants, sliding them down along with his underwear. Her eyes widened as his member sprung forth. Ryuji chuckled at the expression on her face. Looking back to him and smirking, Makoto licked along his shaft, prompting an immediate reaction from Ryuji. He felt like a bolt of lightning had shot through his body. Sliding his pants and underwear completely off his legs, she got down between them, lightly smacking his manhood against her face. The blond and brunette giggled at the lewd slapping sounds, Makoto giving Ryuji a few tugs. She lightly kissed the tip before taking a breath and taking him into her mouth. When she fit as much as she could inside, she looked up at him, locking eyes with him.

Ryuji dared to lift his hand, caressing Makoto's head lightly as she began bobbing up and down, slowly taking more of his length in. She clearly planned to have her way with him and he found himself perfectly okay with that. She seemed to be a natural at this, making Ryuji feel things he hadn't quite felt before. Her tongue prodded and teased at him, coaxing out his precum. The way she moaned as she tasted him was so sexy. 

"Goddamn, Makoto..." Ryuji could only say. She continued sucking on him, bringing her hand in to pump and stroke along his length as well. Ryuji's head leaned back as he threw his left arm over the back of the couch, a smile spreading on his face. Looking up, Makoto laughed slightly at his relaxed position.

As he writhed in pleasure from the first blowjob he's had in nearly a year, Ryuji's eyes shot open when Makoto, in almost the blink of an eye, removed his shaft from her mouth with an audible pop before immediately replacing her mouth on his balls below. He'd never actually had his balls played with before. As such, the sensation of Makoto's tongue was strange, but by no means unpleasant. She pulled on them, lightly so as not to hurt Ryuji, as she continued stroking him with her hand.

"M-Makoto... I think I'm gonna... I'm 'bout ta pop..." And true enough, Makoto could feel him begin to tense up under her oral onslaught. Releasing his balls, she positioned her open mouth above his tip, eagerly awaiting his release on her tongue. A good few pumps and suddenly, Ryuji's hot, white fluids shot out onto Makoto's waiting mouth and tongue. Her open-mouthed moans as she tasted his cum drove Ryuji wild, drawing out his orgasm to as long as his body could handle.

Ryuji lay there, sprawled out naked on the couch below Makoto, looking at her as she crawled up his body to show him his cum on her tongue. He had never seen her in such a lewd way, let alone imagined. It only served as more of a turn on for him. She closed her mouth and swallowed. Opening her mouth again to show she had swallowed it all, Ryuji's eyes bulged again. 

"Holy fuck, Makoto... I didn't know you could do something like that," the faux-blond said, still recovering his breath. "That was awesome!"

Makoto and Ryuji shared a laugh at his reaction. One wouldn't usually call a blowjob "awesome," but Ryuji's mind was still processing the intense pleasure he felt.

"Now then..." Makoto spoke. "How about we move on to the main event?" 

"U-uh... s-sure! Yes, ma'am!" Ryuji sputtered out eagerly. He reached over to his wallet on the coffee table in front of the couch, remembering the condom he had bought earlier that day. With a grin on his face, he flashed the candy red wrapper of the condom so Makoto would see. She smiled, giggling. He had a real habit of doing things that got her to drop the carefully crafted tough-girl personality she had built for herself. A habit she was beginning to love.

 

After Ryuji set the condom on his once again hardened length, Makoto's hands moved to the waistband of her tight workout pants when Ryuji stopped her.

"Uh... can I... can you... keep those on?" he asked.

"Huh? Uh... you  _have_ done this before, right Ryuji?" Makoto was clearly confused at his request.

"I, uh... I got sort of an... odd fantasy... Never actually got to do it before, but I've always wanted to," Ryuji explained. "... And it sorta involves the yoga pants. How uh... how much did those cost to buy?"

"Um... not a lot... I got them really cheap from a thrift store for- wait a minute..." It suddenly clicked for Makoto what his "odd fantasy" likely involved. "Are you... asking if you can rip open my pants?"

Ryuji blushed a bit, embarrased and afraid she'd call the whole thing off here. But instead, she sighed and sat up, presenting herself to him. 

"Well, it just so happens that... I'm not wearing panties... and I've had my eyes on another pair just like these..."

Ryuji's eyes lit up. He honestly hadn't done a lot of exciting things during sex with Sachiko and he was ecstatic Makoto had obliged his fantasy. Sitting up and reaching down to her crotch with one hand, he rubbed her core, feeling the wetness and warmth from within. With his other hand and his mouth, he played with her breasts. Lapping and biting at her nipple with is mouth, with his left hand massaging and pinching, Makoto was getting all riled up by Ryuji. Wrapping her arms around his head, she held him closer to her chest. His right hand worked away at her, rubbing her slit and clit intensely through the wet, thin fabric of her pants.

Finally, removing his hand from her breast to bring it down to his other, he grabbed a hold of the crotch area of her pants. Looking up at her for approval, she simply winked and smirked at him. With a smile, he gazed down, feeling a macho satisfaction as he pulled and ripped open the crotch of her pants. They tore quite easily, owing either to their alleged cheap quality or the wetness from Makoto's arousal. She had not expected the action to be as arousing for her as it was for him. The sudden sensation of the air on her wet folds, the way the fabric tore so easily, the way Ryuji's muscles bulged as he put his strength into ripping her pants apart and finally the lewdness of being exposed so violently by him... 

"Wow... That was... actually kinda sexy," Makoto admitted, surprised.

"I know, right?" Ryuji replied. "And now..." He groped her ample rear in his hands. "Now we can just go at it like the hot, wild ex-Thieves we are."

Somehow, the way he spoke made that simple statement sound so sexy. Pushing him back down onto the couch, the positioned herself above his erection. Prodding and teasing a bit, she rubbed and poked her entrance against his condom-covered tip. Hearing Ryuji's ragged breathing, as well as her own, she then began to push down on his length, tasking him fully into her wet, aching folds. 

When she reached the base and felt his tip brush against her innermost wall, she felt a small jolt run through her body. Placing one hand on his chest for support, she lifted herself back up before slamming back down again, hard. Taking in Ryuji's stunned reaction at that, she smirked and repeated the action, garnering another cute little gasp from the man. His hands reflexively grabbed at her ass, gripping tightly. His thumbs seemed to drag on her pants, ripping more holes in them as Makoto rode up and down on his hard shaft.

She pounded herself onto him, up and down, briefly letting herself fantasize about how this could have been if they had only realized their attraction sooner. She imagined Ryuji taking her in the Shujin Student Council room. Or maybe Skull ripping open her leather outfit as she pulled on that red scarf. His fingers digging into her rear quickly brought her back to reality, however.

Ryuji's hips began to move on their own. Makoto continued slamming herself down onto him, with Ryuji thrusting upwards to meet her. The hard slapping sounds filled the room, along with their moans. She was pretty sure her neighbors in the apartment could hear them, but at this point she wouldn't have given a shit if anyone heard her. She just felt too damn good, pounding on Ryuji's hard shaft. 

Suddenly, she felt her weight shift as Ryuji lifted his legs to thrust harder into her. The angle he approached from had him hitting right on the exact spot that drove her crazy.

"Ah... Oh, fuck... right there, Ryuji... Don't stop!"

He kept bringing his hips harder up into her, scratching that itch that no one else quite could. Ryuji felt like he fit perfectly with her, like their bodies were made for each other. He felt like such an idiot for not doing this sooner, continuing to give into his carnal pleasure. Suddenly he felt Makoto's hand press onto his chest. He looked up at her only to find a particularly devious look in her eyes.

Makoto turned around on top of him, Ryuji's length still sheathed within her warm walls. The sensation felt wild to both of them... and they loved it. Looking back, she placed her hands on his chest as she raised and lowered her hips rhythmically, producing a series of hard slapping noises. The two of them cried out even louder, Ryuji's hips still bucking as Makoto pushed down hard. A loose thread from her pants kept gently brushing the skin of his crotch, threatening to break his focus. In an attempt to rip it off, he ended up accidentally widening the big tear in her pants all the way up to the waistband, not that she seemed to notice or care.

Now with a full view of her cheeks bouncing up and down on his length Ryuji's thrusts became more intensive, pounding into Makoto like the world was about to end. 

"R-Ryuji... If you... keep... thrusting like... that... I'm gonna... cu... haaa..." Makoto couldn't even finish her sentence, the pleasure was so intense.

"Me too, Makoto... let's... cum together... Oh, God, I love you, Makoto! I've wanted... to say that... for so long!" Ryuji proclaimed.

"I love you, too, Ryuji... I've wanted to... tell you that... too! Cum with me!" Makoto shouted without a care in the world.

After a few hard-driven thrusts, Ryuji and Makoto climaxed together. Her arms gave out their strength as she collapsed back onto his chest. Ryuji pumped his hips slightly through the orgasm, making them both cry out. With a wild instinct, she reached behind her, grabbing his head to pull him in for a rough kiss as they came together.

 

After a minute of catching their breaths, Makoto looked down to see Ryuji's hard member still twitching slightly, with her own legs shaking a bit as well. She reached back and kissed him again, their lips slightly bruised from their hard, climax-induced kiss a few moments ago. She pulled back from the kiss, and the two stared into each other's eyes...

"Why did we wait so long for this?" Makoto says breathily...

"Eh... you know what they say... better late than never, right?" Ryuji responded, laying his head back on the pillow.

Makoto smiled at the sentiment. Sitting up, she slowly slid Ryuji out of her, the sensation of him pulling out threatening to bring her back to arousal all over again. But they were both spent. She knew that. With a gasp, she released him from her folds, slowly sitting back down. Reaching down, she carefully pulls the used condom off of his slowly softening rod. Wide-eyed at the amount of cum inside, she looked back at Ryuji, surprised. 

The faux-blond simply chuckled, taking the used-up thing and tying a knot so it wouldn't spill, placing it off to the side somewhere. They could throw it away later.

Makoto nestled back up against him, the two amusingly returning to the position they were in before this little escapade started.

"Hey," Makoto spoke, her voice having calmed down. "Did you mean what you said there? At the end?"

"About me wanting to tell you that I loved you? You bet your ass, I meant it," Ryuji responded. "Did  _you_  mean what  _you_ said?"

She kissed him once more. "Yes... Yes I did..."

"Well, then... I guess this means we're legit boyfriend and girlfriend now..." Ryuji says.

"You mean we weren't already after the four dates we went on?" Makoto joked.

The two shared a laugh. With a sigh, they both relaxed into each other. Ryuji wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek.

"I really do love you, Makoto Niijima..."

She nuzzled into his chest. "Mmm... I love you, too, Ryuji Sakamoto... Took us long enough to figure that out..."

"Definitely..." Makoto looked down one last time at herself, noting the need to get new pants later.

The two exhausted lovers slowly drifted off to sleep in a warm embrace.


End file.
